I loved you once in silence
by BlackOpal
Summary: Satine sings Christian a song about the relationship... she wants to end it. Christian doesn't. Yea... my usual!


Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. Moulin Rouge- Baz. 'I loved you once in silence...'- uhh... *****thinks* Camelot? NO! Alan Jay Lerner.

A/N: MOULIN ROUGE! My how I have missed you. You see I've had a very scary time with Harry Potter, it seems to be coming up with all these story plots for fanfiction in my head! I tried to write them with you, but it didn't work. I guess it's my way of saying good-bye to Richard. *sobs* MY POOR RICHARD! Anyway... Moulin, my darling, I'm glad to be back.

Christian woke to the sound of a rustling. It was quiet, as if the person making it didn't want to be heard. He would be scared, but he knew it was her.  
"Satine, what are you doing?" He rolled over and saw her tug on her skirt over the pants of Christian's.  
"I was thinking," She said through tears. "I'm going to get you killed. The Duke's going to find out, he's going to have Warner kill you and then I'm going to become the Duke's wife. I can't do this anymore Christian. I don't want you dead, I can't imagine going through life knowing I killed you."

Christian had to fight to keep from laughing. This was the 4th time this week they'd had the conversation. She always said the same thing. It was amusing. Once Christian had said 'monkey juice is great if you're wearing comfortable pants' and Satine had still said 'I was thinking...'

It was her way of sleep walking. Christian called it 'dream dialogs'.

"You won't kill me Satine. Don't think that way." He rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. She's going to say 'You're right, how stupid of me to think that. We were so close to ending it.'

But she didn't. 

Now Christian was puzzled. She ALWAYS said the same thing. 

Instead, he watched her lick her lips. She inhaled.

"I loved you once in silence, and misery was all I knew. Trying so to keep my love from showing," She smiled at him and added, "All the while not knowing you loved me too."  
Satine walked to the window, her figure was encased in the moonlight. She looked gorgeous. "Yes, loved me in lonesome silence. Your heart filled with dark despair, knowing love would flame in you forever and I'd never, never know the flame was there." She wiped away tears from her eyes. Christian knew she was exposing her raw soul to him, in her own half-groggy sleep. "Then one day we cast away our secret longing, the raging tide we held inside would hold no more." The high notes were clean but painful, the agony was exposed in her voice. "The silence at last was broken. We flung wide our prison door." She looked out the discombobulated window to the Moulin Rouge. She choked on a sob and ran back to Christian, burying herself in his massive arms. "Every joyous word of love was spoken, twice as much grief," She sang so quietly against his chest, it was almost impossible to hear her, "Twice the strain for us, twice the despair, twice the pain for us, as we had known before."

She sobbed unto his chest. The tears soaked through and sank into his skin, Satine's misery mixing into his blood.

"The silence at last was broken, we flung wide our prison door." Christian sang, using the words from the song she had composed. "Every joyous word of love was spoken, and after all had been said here we are, my love. Silent once more, and not far, my love, from where we were before." He tucked the thin, threadbare sheet under his back and legs, binding Satine to him.

"What's going to happen to us, Christian?" She asked. She was half-asleep, and Christian was almost positive she wouldn't remember a thing in the morning.

He smoothed her hair, kissing the sweet tresses that framed her pale face. "I don't know. Go to sleep darling. I here with you. I love you."

Satine nodded. "I love you too." And quite comically, she dropped her head and was asleep.

Christian sighed. His poor love, she had been through such a horrid tribulation. "Every joyous word of love was spoken, twice as much grief, twice the stain for us, twice the despair... twice the pain for us." He kissed her hair, not moving his lips from the red silk. "My darling, what are we going to do...?" He didn't know when he fell asleep or when Satine somehow slipped off of him and instead took refuge with all the covers and the single pillow...


End file.
